Love is in the air
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: OS: Lily à dit OUI à James. joyeux Noël à tous ! Review


_**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour à tous ! Un petit OS adorable sur JamesLily pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour Menteuse, Menteuse. Sérieux, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de review pour un OS, merci beaucoup ! Petit cadeau de Noël pour tout ceux qui le liront ! Bonne lecture à tous !!!! REVIEW !!! _

_Love is in the air_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

« Elle m'a dit oui, elle m'a dit oui !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Toute la salle commune se tourna vers James. Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient assit au coin du feu et jouaient au jeu d'échec sorcier. Ils avaient entendu James mais préféraient se taire sinon James allait leur en parler toute la nuit.

Rémus eut un sourire amusé en voyant Peter et Sirius lever les yeux au ciel quand James s'approcha d'eux.

« Jaaaames. », l'averti Sirius d'une voix mi sérieuse mi amusée sans se retourner.

James s'approcha d'eux, les yeux brillants et tous trois surent que leur calvaire venait à peine de commencer. Un James amorphe était plus supportable qu'un James éperdument amoureux. Surtout si cet amoureux avait attendu six longues années avant de sortir avec la fille de ses rêves. Une jolie rouquine aux yeux verts: Lily Evans.

« Mais quoi ? », leur fit-il d'un ton enjoué. « Je ne vous ai encore rien dit ! »

Cette fois-ci, Rémus eu du mal à contenir un fou rire qui avait pointer le bout de son nez lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de son ami au moment même où ce dernier était entré dans la pièce.

« Rien dit ? », ticca Peter en se plissant le nez. « Mais tu l'as simplement _hurlé_ dans toute la salle commune. »

« Mais, mais … », baragouina James était déçu de voir que ses amis s'en fichaient de voir qu'enfin, il était heureux et que la femme de sa vie lui avait dit oui. Ce n'était pas le mariage mais c'était déjà un bon début. Elle n'avait pas crié et il n'était pas revenu dans la salle commune avec une trace bien visible de la main de sa dulcinée sur sa joue

« Ca vous intéresses pas alors ? », soupira James.

« Ce que veut dire Peter. », rajouta Rémus.

James regarda son ami d'un air septique.

« C'est que, pour une fois, il est sur le point de battre Sirius aux échecs donc, shuuuuuuuut. »

« Alors James. », commença Sirius un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

Les yeux de Peter s'affolèrent et ceux de James brillèrent.

« Si j'ai bien compris, Lily t'a dit OUI ? », lui demanda-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabes.

« Sirius !! », s'exclama Peter qui essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son jeu.

« Hey les gars, c'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive à notre cher Cornedrue !! La femme de sa vie s'est enfin décidée à sortir avec lui. Ce soir, c'est Fiesta dans la salle commune !!!!!!!! », cria-t-il pour que tous l'entendent.

Lily entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce, et leva les yeux au ciel. Les Maraudeurs ne changeraient donc jamais ! Maintenant, elle était certaine que toute l'école était au courant. Pendant son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune, elle avait reçu des regards noirs des filles et, parfois même, des injures de leur part. Le sex-symbol de Poudlard n'était, malheureusement pour elles, plus célibataire.

Elle arriva près de James et posa la tête sur son épaule en lui chuchotant : « Jamsie dis-moi, toute l'école est _déjà_ au courant pour nous deux ? »

« Mais oui Lily chérie. », lui susurra James à l'oreille. « C'est un jour à graver dans l'histoire !! », continua James, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au comportement enfantin de son petit ami. C'était comme s'il venait de voir ses cadeaux sous le sapin le matin de Noël.

Quand elle regarda les trois autres Maraudeurs qui la regardaient d'un air stupéfait, seul Rémus avait un sourire idiot sur son visage.

« Jamsie. », lui annonça t-elle. « Pas de Lily chérie. », grimaça t-elle.

« Trésor ? », suggéra t-il en faisant ricaner le reste des Maraudeur.

« Mon sucre d'orge ? », tenta t-il encore.

« Mon cœur, Mon amour ? », essaya t-il une dernière fois.

« James. », lui lança Lily amusée quittant le fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit ami. « Lily. », lui rajouta-t-elle tout sourire. « Le son de mon prénom dit par ta bouche vaut tous les surnoms du monde. » lui chuchota t-elle au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement sous le regard ému de la salle commune tout entière.

« Ils sont vraiment trop mignon. », lança une fille de première année qui osa dire tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

James et Lily sourirent tout en continuant leur baiser.

« A la fin de l'année, je parie que ces deux-là se marient. », chuchota Sirius à Rémus en souriant.

« Je lance le pari. », murmura également Rémus tout en sachant pertinemment que les deux amoureux qui se tenaient devant eux resteraient ensemble pour le restant de leur vie.

OoOoOoOoO


End file.
